The Games
by Azalea Lily Potter
Summary: The Maruaders last year at Hogwarts and a fun filled day of games.
1. Chapter 1

After the end-of-year exams and N.E. were over for the seventh-years. It was an exceptionally BORING dinner when Dumbledore stood up and said:

"I want all the seventh-years I call out to come to the Great Hall at midnight. Molly Prewett, Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Marlene McKinnon and Arthur Weasley. I expect you to be here on time."

**Lily's POV:**

"OOH!" I said excitedly to Molly. "What's Dumbledore calling us for?"

"I really don't know," Molloy answers. "I hope it's something exciting."

"We just have to wait and see. AND there is just 1 hour left to midnight you know."

"Have we really been talking for that long?"

"Yep."

**ONE HOUR LATER!**

"You are going to be put into groups, and you will see your FUTURE sons and daughters and have a day of games!" Dumbledore says. Any chatting amongst us had stopped as Dumbledore said that. Then there were cries of "WHAT!" all throughout the students.

**Lily's POV:**

What does Dumbledore think he is doing! Bringing people from the future. But I must admit I really do want to meet my FUTURE son. According to Dumbledore, he looks exactly like James but has the Evans eyes.

"Hello! Earth to Lily!" giggles Molly.

"What?" Momentarily forgetting what was happening. As if 420 volts were shooting through my body, I realised that I was not dreaming. "Oops. Sorry Molly."

"Okay. The groups are as follows:

Group 1 – Harry Potter, Lily Evans, James Potter and Sirius Black.

Group 2 – Wait. Miss Prewett and Mr Weasley, you get so many children that you are to be split into two groups. Molly Prewett, Fred Weasley, Bill Weasley and Ginevra Weasley.

Group 3 – Arthur Weasley, George Weasley, Charlie Weasley and Percy Weasley.

Mr Lupin and Miss McKinnon, you are presenters. Miss Hermione Granger will join you. All clear? All right. We will start in 2 hours."


	2. Chapter 2

**1988**

Harry's POV

"Potter. If you could please get Ms. Granger, Ms. Weasley and Mr. Weaslys to my office in ten minutes that would be much apppreciated." Iturned around to Minerva McGonagall.

"Of course Professor. But, which Weasley's?"

"All of them."

"And why?"

"Professor Dumbledore has found a way to revive your parents and you need to be there. Oh and Fred Weasley isn't dead. Just a very strong Stunning Spell. Thank the gods and stars for that Mr Potter and don't be late."

"Okay Professor."

I run around the hallways searching for Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, Percy, Charlie and Bill. Finally I spot a bunch of red-heads aand sprint towards them. I reach there in a matter of seconds before telling them that McGonagall wanted to see them.

Everybody walked together towards the Heads office and looked at eachother before climbing up the stairs. Once we reached the top everyone looked for McGonagall noticing her in the very far corner.

"Ah. Mr Potter, Ms. Granger, Ms. Weasley and Mr Weasley's Dumbledore here had a great idea and we have decided that you will go back in time to play a few games with your parents. Come back here in warm clothes in about ten minutes. And Potter, bring your cloak and Map."

**FIVE MINUTES LATER!**

"All right. Here are the groups: Group 1 –HarryPotter, Lily Evans, James Potter and Sirius Black. Group 2 – Molly Prewett, Fred Weasley, Bill Weasley and Ginevra Weasley. Group 3 – Arthur Weasley, George Weasley, Charlie Weasley and Percy Weasley. Ms. Granger, you are a presenter and Remus and Marlene McKinnon will join you."

"Okay Professor," we chorused.

"Okay you will be at your destination in 10 seconds just hold the Time Twister."

**1978**

"Guys we here. Come on we need to go to the Great Hall." To my side I could hear Ron mutter, "Bloody Hell."

As soon as we entered the Great Hall. I knew we came to the right place. In front of me were my dad, Sirius, Remus, my mum, Mrs Weasley, Mr Weasley and another person who I assumed was marlene McKinnon.

"Ah, it seems that our guests have arrived now I can tell you order and games. Group 1 will start at the Never Have I Ever then move on to the Trut or Dare and then to the food. Group 2 will start at Truth or Dare, move on to the food and then to the Never Have I Ever. Group 3 will start at the food, move to Never Have I Ever then Truth or Dare. We will start in five minutes," Dumbledore said pleasantly.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Check out my other stories the Cae of the Missing Presents.**


	3. Chapter 3

Harry approaches Professor Dumbledore after realising that Ron wasn't in a group.

"Never mind! Miss Weasley will join your group whilst her brother takes her spot. Attention everyone! It has come to my attention that Ronald Weasley doesn't have a group so Mr Weasley will join Molly Prewett's group and Ginerva Weasley will join Mr Potter's group," Dumbledore said.

"Hey Ginny, it's pretty good we've been put in the same group isn't it?" Harry asked walking up to Ginny.

"Yeah, at least I know someone in the group" Ginny said smiling at Harry.

"So who else is in the group?" Harry asked looking around.

"Sirius, your Dad and your Mum," Ginny said.

"My Dad? And Sirius? And my Mum? Oh god this is going to be weird" Harry said with a groan.

"Ginny? Ah it is great to meet one of my son's best friends," Lily Evans said walking up to Ginny.

"Hi, Mrs. Potter. Oops. Lily. If not wrong people say that Harry has your temper and his father's temper combined, so sorry? Also, I'm not just Harry's friend. I'm his girlfriend," Ginny said before skipping off to stand with Harry.

"Jamie! Our Harry has a girlfriend!" shouteed Lily.

"Mum, please be quieter! In case you have forgetten, Ginny has 6 older brother who are ready to hex anyone who dates Ginny," pleaded Harry.

"Really!" exclaimed James.

"Yes. Now let's start playing. Wait here is the Veritaserum," said Lily.

"I'll go first. Dad, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Okay. I dare you to confess your love for Bill."

"What?! He is basically half my age!"

"Actually, he's older."

"Fine."

"Bill, I must confess that I **LOVE YOU!**"

"Sorry. I'm married. And Harry, did you have to include me?"

"Yes."

"How did you know it was him?"

"Style."

"Well… I guess I'll go next," James said looking around the circle. "Sirius, Truth or Dare?"  
"Umm… Dare" Sirius said looking.  
"I dare you to…act over exaggeratedly gay!" James said looking proud of himself.  
"What? but, but, argh! Fine!" Sirius said standing up.  
Thrusting his hip out to one side and balancing his hand on it while the other one was stuck out in front of him, showing off his nails, he walked up to Ginny.  
"Ginny darling, where DID u get those pants, I need a pair for myself they would look DIVINE on me" Sirius gushed whilst Ginny fell over laughing. Next Lee walked up to Harry.  
"Harry dear, those pants are atrocious!" Harry looked down at his baggy jeans, and started chuckling. "I've noticed a lovely pair in Diagon Alley- you really should go get them! And your hair! Oh! don't even get me started! I know you're trying to pull off the 'rugged Quidditch player' look, and those glasses? Honestly honey, you need to get yourself some fashion sense"  
Sirius stopped suddenly and started laughing.  
"Sirius! Honestly mate that was just a little too good" Harry said in between laughs.  
"Who shall I torture now?" Sirius asked grinning "ickle ginnykins, truth or dare?"  
"Dare! And don't call me ickle ginnykins!" Ginny said.  
"Well I dare you to snog Harry!" Sirius said triumphantly.

"Yes!" and she fell onto Harry and they satrted snogging. It was 10 minutes before James finally pulled them apart.

"Harry, truth or dare" Ginny asked.

"Umm… truth" Harry asked looking scared.

"Geez Harry you faced You-Know-Who heaps of times and yet here you are scared of a girl" Sirius said with a laugh which was silenced by a glare from Ginny.

"I swear she gets more like Lily every day" Sirius whispered to James.

"Would you rather boil to death in hot chocolate or freeze to death in a giant slushy?" Ginny asked as everyone around her burst into laughter.

"Hot chocolate, because you can drink it as you go and you don't have to worry about brain freeze" Harry said his face completely serious.

"Hmm, who shall I torture? MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Harry said cackling.

"Harry please stop laughing your scaring everyone" Ginny said quietly.

"God-father, Truth or Dare?" Harry asked turning to Sirius.

"I'll use my Gryffindor bravery and say Dare" Sirius said seriously.

"I dare you to spend the rest of the night wearing a superman costume and trying to convince everyone you are superman" Harry said whilst everyone looked confused.

Harry pulled out his wand and made a hologram of superman in front of him.

"Superman was a man who could fly, see through walls (I think) and use heat vision, he was also extraordinarily fast. He went around saving people but by day he was Clark Kent." The hologram disappeared and everyone was looking at Harry.

"What? It was Dudley's favorite movie for awhile" Harry explained.

"Hermione! What's the spell for turning someone into superman?" Parvati yelled over to Hermione.

"Vircompleo" Hermione called back.

"I'm not even going to ask how she knows that" Ginny said turning back to the group and extracting her wand, she pointed it right in between Sirius' eyes.

"Meep" Sirius said looking at the wand pointed at him "This reminds me of when Harry held a wand at me" Everyone turned to look at Harry.

"What? I thought he was a mass-murderer, Ginny the spell please"

"_Vircompleo_" The air around Sirius went red and than he was hidden in a red cloud, when the air cleared Sirius was standing there wearing a superman suit, all around him were howls of laughter.

"Can someone please cast a levitating charm on me so I can fly?" Sirius asked looking at the group.

"Wingardium Leviosa" Harry said smiling with memories from his first year. Sirius suddenly floated up into the air with Harry controlling him through his wand.

"Attention minions! I am Superman, ruler of this land! You shall all bow down to me! MUAHAHAHAHAHA… ARGH!" Sirius said, Harry thinking that he should have some fun was making Sirius do loops in the air.

"Harry put him down!" Harry lowered Sirius down and met the eyes of his mother, he simply glared at her and took his seat in the circle.

**"TIME'S** UP!"


End file.
